Odieux chantage
by Snapou Black
Summary: Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont innocents. Ils sont vos fils, vos neveux, les fils de vos collègues… Et ils vont mourir si les traîtres ne se dénoncent pas. D'ici une semaine.


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Theodore Nott - Blaise Zabini - Draco Malfoy

**Titre de l'OS **: Odieux chantage

**Résumé** :Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont innocents. Ils sont vos fils, vos neveux, les fils de vos collègues… Et ils vont mourir si les traîtres ne se dénoncent pas. D'ici une semaine

**En plus** : Suite à la lecture d'Effroyable jardin (il me semble) j'ai eu envie de faire cet OS.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Pris au hasard parmi une liste de nom. Choisis à cause de leur ascendance. Emprisonné non pas pour montrer l'exemple, mais en guise de chantage. Et quel chantage. Si le coupable ne se dénonçait pas dans la semaine, ils seraient tous 3 exécutés… exécuté… le mot semblait si irréel… si lointain. Et pourtant, une semaine, c'était vite passé, surtout lorsque l'on sait que c'est peut être notre dernière semaine de vie

Lorsque la porte de leur geôle s'ouvre, pour laisser apparaître une grande silhouette encapuchonnée, et méconnaissable. Lorsque ce même quidam en saisit un des trois par le bras, pour l'emmener hors de la cellule. Où ? Vers la fin peut être…

Tout avait débuté il y a une semaine. Une semaine, c'est tellement peu. Juste sept jour, 168 heures… c'est si peu, si peu lorsque l'on sait qu'à cette issue, nos corps vont s'écrouler sur le sol, sans vie, après une simple petite incantation. Tout sa parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu choisir cette issue. Ils n'avaient pas voulu avoir à courber l'échine face à un semi homme.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion, enfermé dans une salle à l'écart, insonorisée. En pleine discussion avec un mangemort aguerri. Lord Voldemort avait accordé une seconde chance à trois membres prometteurs de ses futurs rangs… ils étaient jeunes encore, et les jeunes savent rarement ce qu'ils veulent, ce qui est bon pour eux… regardant sa baguette, le mage noir eut un petit rictus, s'ils ne le rejoignaient pas, ils ne seraient pas les seuls punis, et cela valait tous les arguments du monde.

« Cher mangemort. L'heure est grave. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'existence d'espions du vieux fou… ces mêmes hommes qui ont fait raté plusieurs de vos missions, qui ont mis certain de vos amis derrière les barreaux. Le moment est venu de se débarrasser de ces vermines. Proclama haut et fort le soi-disant Lord. Ils auront une semaine pour se dénoncer, sinon quoi… la mort de trois innocents s'en suivra. »

Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle. Où étais donc les trois innocents dont parler leur maître à tous. Tapant deux fois des mains, prouvant ainsi que tout son petit discours avait été programmé par avance. Trois hommes sortirent. Lucius Malfoy en premier, tenant son fils fermement, le visage vide. Severus Snape, en tenait un second, le visage tout aussi impassible que son prédécesseur. Et pour finir, Théophile Nott à la suite, tenant lui aussi son fils d'une main ferme, qui ne laissait place à aucune hésitation.

« Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont innocents. Ils sont vos fils, vos neveux, les fils de vos collègues… commença à dire le mage noir, comme s'il parlait d'un vulgaire bétail. Et ils vont mourir si les traîtres ne se dénoncent pas. D'ici une semaine… »

Après cette annonce, qui les anéantie tous les trois, ils furent poussé comme un simple sorcier de bas étages, à travers toute la cachette de leur ancien futur maître. Comble du malheur pour le jeune Malfoy, c'était bel et bien chez lui qu'il était retenu captif, chez lui que sa vie à lui, et à ses amis, se jouait.

« Draco, tu vas bien mon fils ? demanda discrètement une voix, après des heures d'enfermement.  
- Père ? C'est… c'est vous ? S'interrogea le blond.  
- Oui Draco… vous allez bien ?  
- Nous allons vraiment mourir ? »

Le silence fût fait. Malgré toute la froideur, la rudesse et ses paroles parfois cruelle, savoir que son fils allait peut être mourir le terrifié. Comment pouvait il être aussi cruel, envers ses propres « soldats », ses propre « force », ses propre « larbins ». Lucius repartis aussi discrètement qu'il n'était arrivé.

Le lendemain matin, ce fût Théophile qui vînt voir son fils. Ils n'eurent pas de conversation plus approfondie que celle de Draco et son père. Jamais très proche, leurs relation père/fils avait toujours était conflictuelle. Pourquoi faut il que se soit toujours dans des situations désespérée, que l'on se rend compte que l'on tiens aux personnes que l'on va perdre.

Troisième jour d'enfermement. La faim se faisait ressentir peu à peu. S'ils avaient de quoi boire correctement, le problème de la nourriture n'était pas le même. Les portions étaient à peine suffisantes pour une personne. Un quignon de pain, ils se rendaient vraiment compte à présent des situations plus que précaire des prisonniers de ce fou… et le pire était sans doute qu'ils avaient été pris au hasard parmi une liste de nom. Choisis à cause de leur ascendance. Emprisonné non pas pour montrer l'exemple, mais en guise de chantage.

« J'ai faim… s'exclama Blaise. On ne peut pas avoir une quantité de nourriture décente !  
- Tu sais Blaise… au pays des courant d'air, le repas… c'est du vent. »

Quatre nouveaux jours s'écoulèrent. Aucun d'eux ne savaient que faire. Que dire. Ils allaient mourir, ensemble, comme les amis qu'ils avaient toujours étaient. La faim, le désespoir, la peur tout fût multiplié par dix, lorsque ils virent entrer une haute silhouette méconnaissable cachée sous son capuchon noir et que Blaise fût sévèrement attrapé par le bras.

« Tu… tu crois qu'il… va y… s'inquiéta Draco.  
- Aucune idée… »

Une fois encore, le silence. Vraiment pesant. Dans ce qui sembla être une éternité, l'on vînt en chercher un nouveau. Théodore parti, et ne revînt pas. Draco restait seul dans le cachot froid et inhospitalier. Une nouvelle soirée s'écoula, seul, la geôle paraissait encore plus « effrayante » plus froide… recroquevillé dans un coin, il s'endormit difficilement. Craignant ce qui était arrivé aux deux autres.

« Debout ! »

Sursautant, il se redressa et revit le même homme que précédemment. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et ruinait son déguisement. Severus Snape était l'encapuchonné. Il l'entraîna au dehors, le fit remonter son ancienne demeure, pénétrer dans le parc, puis transplaner.

Transplaner ? Alors qu'il était, semblait il, condamné à mourir ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Les autres avaient ils eu droit eux aussi à ce traitement, où étaient ils… mort ? Il réapparu en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être, avec beaucoup d'imagination, une cuisine, où s'affairait aux fourneaux une petite femme replète, aidée, semblait il, par deux grande silhouettes.

« Madame Weasley ? Une petite voix, reconnaissable entre mille aux oreilles de Draco, se fit soudainement entendre dans le semblant de cuisine. Je… je… où sont les couverts ?  
- Premier tiroir à ta gauche Blaise.  
- Merci… »

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve, le fier Draco Malfoy n'arrivait à en croire ses yeux, ni ses oreilles… Si Blaise était là, Théodore était là aussi… et ils étaient donc tous les trois sauvés. Pourtant, cela sonnait étrangement faux. Il y avait forcément eu quelque chose, une perte… un « truc ».

« Ca ne va pas Draco ? demanda gentiment Severus Snape… »

Gentiment ? Décidément, il y avait forcément eu quelque chose…anguille sous roche, comme dise les moldus. Se retournant vivement, il fit face de toute sa hauteur à son ancien professeur.

« Comment se fait il que nous soyons tous là ? Qui est mort pour nous sauver ?  
- Ton père, et celui de tes amis… y sont passés. Répondit tristement l'homme.  
- Mais… et vous ? C'est vous l'espion, pas eux ! Pourquoi les avoir laissé mourir !  
- Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que je les aient laissé mourir, sachant que c'est moi qui aurait dû y rester… mais.  
- Mais vous étiez trop lâche pour mourir, alors vous avez désigné des innocents pour prendre votre place ! S'énerva le blond.  
- Pas du tout. Ils savaient que c'étaient moi. Depuis longtemps déjà. Ce sont eux qui ont décidé de se désigner, pour me sauver. Eux. Ils ont eu le choix Draco. J'ai bien tenté de les en dissuader mais… tu connaît ton père me semble-t-il… En échange, je leur ai promis de vous faire fuir un à un… pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Ils ne voulaient plus que vous suiviez leurs traces, si c'était pour finir de cette façon. »

En effet, il y avait eu anguille sous roche. Deux innocents s'étaient désignés coupable, pour sauver le véritable responsable qui était leur ami. En échange de quoi, celui-ci sauvait leur fils. Brisant le silence installé, sortant Draco de ses pensées, Blaise bondit sur Draco, venant à peine de remarquer sa présence. Il le serra dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, avec des couteaux, et des cuillères dans les mains.

« T'es vivant ! »

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
